jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus rex/Gallery
File:Jurassic_park_tyrannosaurus.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex chases after Ian Malcolm. File:DVDPlay_2009-05-06_16-08-05-29.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex‘s first appearance in the storm from . File:T-RexToysRUs.jpg|An animatronic Tyrannosaurus File:JP-Poster-T-RexStrikes.jpg|A promotional image of the Tyrannosaur. Get off my back!.png|A Velociraptor attacks the Tyrannosaurus. Female licking at the group.png|The Tyrannosaur attacks the group in the waterfall. Female Ren in the tent.png|The Tyrannosaurus breaks into the tent. Rex in the tent.jpg|Sarah Harding hides below the Tyrannosaur. 457428714-t-rex-dinosaur.jpg images-6.jpeg|Dr. Grant along with Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy sees and watches the Tyrannosaurus killing the Gallimimus images-5.jpeg images-3.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus kills Gennaro in Jurassic Park. 3-2BCBC032-11F8-4386-8C52-3927CEF36A1F-l.jpg Clay motion rex.jpg Jurassic Park T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg jurassic_park_movie_image_t_rex__1_1.jpg movie-art-rex-attacks-jurassic-park.jpg Tyrannosaurus-family.jpg Rexie.PNG|The Tyrannosaurus after killing two Velociraptor''s|link=http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Velociraptor_antirrhopus moooooooooooo.jpg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png JPTG_Rex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park: The Game JPTLWBothRexesEddie.jpg|Both Tyrannosaur''s in The Lost World TREXtoppsscan.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park Annual #1 ArcticTyrannosaur.jpg|Arctic Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) CanyonTrexCamoX.jpg|Canyon Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXjp2K9.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) HatchlingTREX2K9.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' hatchling from the Jurassic Park 2009 Forest Hunter General toy (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) LavaTREXtoy.jpg|Lava Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) SwampTREXtoy.jpg|Swamp Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREX2009Bull.jpg|Large Tyrannosaurus rex from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009one.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 1 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009two.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 2 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009three.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 3 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) File:TREXjp2Chaos.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' from the SNES game Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues TREXtoppsCOMICS.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' family from Topps comics (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Trexjp3malemodelte2.jpg Jurassic Park Dangerous Games 2 13.jpg|''T. rex'' from IDW Comic's Dangerous Games rex.jpg Baby rex.jpg|The [[Junior|Junior T. rex]] from the second movie. Ty01.jpg Trexfreedomjp1.jpg|The T. rex after breaking out of its pen. Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|The T. rex in Jurassic Park III. jp_rex-run.jpg|T. rex Chases Away Jeep JP-TLW-Thrasher-Rex2-700x336.jpg|TLW JP Thrasher T-Rex Toy Warpathjp5.jpg Warpath Jurassic Park.jpg Gripping.jpg fullbodyrexpuppet.JPG|Full body T.rex puppet greenbullrexpuppet.JPG JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG JurassicPark-RexCloseChase2.JPG JurassicPark-RexCloseChase5.JPG JurassicPark-RexTriumph.JPG tlwjp rex toys.jpg|The plush puppet, Thrasher and Bull T. rex toys stanwinston-animatoronic-jprex.jpg|Behind the scene on the set of Jurassic Park rexpractice.PNG rexyroar.PNG rexystaring.PNG jp3d_tvspot_2.jpg|Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim watch the T. rex jumps in to kill one of the Gallimimus Scan_Pic0019-1024x780.jpg 005.png jurassicpark_tyrannosaurus_rex.jpg rex_1080.png jurassicpark19931080phdh.jpg RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png Cantreach-1024x719.png TLWFemRexRig.png suddenrySCOTCH.png 007.png rei_vs_titan.jpg|A size comparison between a Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus 25d44eff499763ddec8dd3801a9fecd9.png Jurassic.Park.The Lost.World.1997.720p.DuaL.by Fabbio GaLLardo 02 01 23 00066.jpg Park-yurskogo-perioda-2-zateryannii-mir-19844.jpg Парк Юрского периода 2 359365.jpg Tumblr mcmyq165i41qhsdu1o1 1280.jpg TLWFemRex.jpg 2bf966f7753ed6edb75dfffde4e5e155.png t-rex_female.jpg|Female Concept Art t-rex_male.jpg|Male Concept Art t-rex_infant.jpg|Infant Concept Art Tumblr mo7r796aBH1rsiohpo2 500.jpg|Concept sketch by Mark Hallett Tyrannosaurus-smells.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus smells Alan and Lex. Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-1.jpg Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-2.jpg Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-3.jpg T. rex robot.jpg T-Rex.png T-Rex 2.png Rexy.jpg 10868006_841122659244092_5860148789810392886_n2.jpg|The T. rex Kingdom gate Jurassic-world-new-dinosaur-d-rex.jpg T-Rex_3.png Tyrannosaurus Chasing Jeep.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' chasing the Jeep GO T.REX.jpg Jurassic park coloring page 1.jpg JW Horizontal Banner A.png Chomping.jpg Chomping Loose.jpg BB Rex.jpg T-Rex size.png|Jurassic Park III T. rex size TxB3udV.jpg Rexy Jurassic World.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus rex in T. rex Kingdom Jurassic-World-Trailer-Still-58-700x352.jpg Jurassic World Rexy 2.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus roaring jurassicworld-concept-art-13.jpg| T. rex concept art jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-end-scene-1.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex breaking the bones of Spinosaurus fossil Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurs'' preparing for battle with the Indominus rex Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg|''I. rex'' roaring at the T. rex moments before Mosasaurus grabs her jurassic_world___we_ll_kill_you__by_tyrannuss555-d8x8oh5.jpg|''T. rex'' about to bite I. rex T. rex_chases_Claire_TV_Spot_31_screenshot.png|''T. rex''chasing Claire Indominus VS T. rex.png jurassicworld-trex-ending-1.jpg jurassicworld-trex-ending-2.jpg Jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex v4 by sonichedgehog2-d8xsesy.png Rexy_Roar.jpg Rexy_Roar_Attack.png Rexy-Escape.jpg Tyrannosaur-being-released.jpg|Claire freeing the Tyrannosaurus T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|Rexie Vs Lady Margaret in Jurassic Park: The Game T. rex Limps.png AftermathofBattle.jpg T-rex.jpg 562660-jurassic-park-the-game-windows-screenshot-t-rex-vs-alpha-triceratop.jpg RexyChasesParasaur.png T. rex in pain.png Rexy's Foot and Tail.jpg Rexy-on-the-Way.png T. rex vs I. rex03.jpg T. rex vs I. rex02.jpg T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg|The T. rex and Blue after the fight with the Indominus Rexy dying.jpg Rexy-roars-in-pain.jpg Tyrannosaurus kills the chicken mimic.gif|T. rex shaking Galliminus to death T.rexatangate.jpg Rexyfight.jpg RexyroarsatParasaur.png Jurassic-Park-Game-Image.jpg Tumblr inline ng0lkeJjmL1rp634f.jpg Indominus injuring Rexy.png Indominus bites Rexy.png Rexy charges at I-Rex.png ClaireCrawlingAway.png Jorvfoadmkdmftmwgorij54imfwe.jpg T-rex attacking camp.jpg Both T-Rex Feet.jpeg Rexybites.jpg TLW coloring page 5.png TLW coloring page 3.png Tyrannosaurus-rex-header-icon.png|Jurassic World T. rex logo JurassicPark-TRex2.jpg JurassicPark-RexShiftCar.JPG JurassicPark-RexDrinking.JPG JurassicPark-TRexBaby.jpg JurassicPark-TRexRampage.jpg JurassicPark-TRexSide.jpg Trex gif.gif IMG_1531.JPG jp2-010.jpg maxresdefault3.jpg 10940468 902843549750549 6125237310119306465 n.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg IMG 1531.JPG JurassicPark-TRex2.jpg JurassicPark-RexShiftCar.JPG JurassicPark-RexDrinking.JPG JurassicPark-TRexBaby.jpg Trex gif.gif JURASSIC-WORLD-Vfx-Break(4).jpg Tyrannosurus Rex T-rex JP123TGJW (193).jpg Nate-lange-trex-0008-layer-7.jpg|''T. rex'' from a scrapped Jurassic World game Jurassic Park A Big Color and Activity Book T-Rex And Galli.png Jurassic Park–The Ride (2844974878).jpg 2042b8c9-383d-4701-9e1b-e63729a6ebee.jpg Ed38de7c-bc03-422e-a517-947ff5b4b2ba.jpg 228686a4-de6b-4763-b692-408dc48dda03.jpg E3704a35-e84d-40dd-a174-cd4d31008bdb.jpg F2d89c6b-9eda-47fb-8c5e-f3d43d062657.jpg 4af27348-c912-421c-95bf-bfca5c69b694.jpg 8LpsavP.jpg|Fallen Kingdom T. rex animatronic Ds3Fj8V.jpg 37168b.jpg 37168.jpg 24242b.jpg 24242.jpg 24241b.jpg 24241.jpg 91fMq5aDeUL.jpg Trex collector card.jpg Young trex collector card.jpg Robert muldoon collector card.jpg 91972-10045760Fr.jpg 91972-10045760Bk.jpg 14910360 1259002614144619 4679938619226239432 n.jpg Rexy slams carno by zalgo529-dbw27v7.jpg FallenKingdomRexyCaptured.jpg JurassicWorldFallenKingdom - Rexy.jpg JW-Evolution-In-Game-Rex.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.01.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.01.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.02.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.02.05 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.01.37 PM.png Tyrannosaurus-rex.png T-rex dpg.jpg vlcsnap-2018-02-07-14h12m51s206.png Cocept aart.jpg Tlwjp baby t rex by gojirafan1994 dc9jm8i-fullview.jpg Tlwjp tyrannosaurus rex female by gojirafan1994 dc9kzb7-fullview.jpg T rex by snap shotz dcq11u0-fullview.jpg dc2dbyo-1d1a5f65-cc53-422e-83b3-cb2d12bb3c95.png jp_the_battle_by_gojirafan1994_dcfd8qn-fullview.jpg jp_must_go_faster__by_gojirafan1994_dcg2iq7-fullview.jpg dcb5fgu-eca9e511-0274-4d5e-a8c0-ffd8f8557ad8.png Thumb jurassicworld t-rex.png Thumb jwm TyrannosaurusVelociraptor.png gaelle-seguillon-gaelle-seguillon-jurassicworld-trexinthezoo-2-6k.jpg Jurassic World mini tyrannosaurus.jpg Jurassic Park 8 books.jpg.png Dinosaur models in Lockwood Manor.jpg.png TRexLostWorldFieldGuide.jpg Category:Pages Needing Attention Category:Tyrannosaurus rex